Alliance War - part 3
Start at the beginning, if you haven't already read part 1 and part 2 _____________________________________________________ Part 8: Burning Skies (within the Warp, on the way to the Necron Crownworld) Koios Vivifica readied himself for battle within his private chambers. Unlike the other Astartes, the Lord Harbinger traditionally put on his wargear alone. As the machinery and and servitors attached the Armor of the Dawn, his personal Artificer armor, he used his psychic power to reach out and feel how his his men were. Even though he didn't specialize in telepathy he was still powerful enough to detect the emotions of his battle-brothers. Throughout the Battle-Barge he felt anticipation, anger, and the ever present thirst typical for Sons of Sanguinius. To their credit, the feelings of fear and doubt were completely absent, even in the face of this next trial, assaulting a nearly invulnerable Necron Tomb World. Fully armored with his power sword and inferno pistol he ascended to the Grand Hall of his Battle-Barge. There the assembled officers of the Angels of Rebirth 1st company and the Sanguinary Guard, his honor guard. Standing level with them he spoke, addressing them before this final battle. "Brothers, if you expected words of encouragement and hope I am sorry to disappoint you. As you know I prefer to be prepared, and I believe you are all worth of knowing the truth of this upcoming battle." He looked around, in every face he saw not a trace of fear, "this will likely be one of the greatest battles this sector of the Galaxy has seen since the stars ignited and frankly, we are going into this with not even half of the numbers our best tacticians predict. Our chance of victory rides on the Eldar being able to fulfill their promise and disable the Tomb World's moon, as well as guide us to the Tomb World's master." Koios could see the distaste he felt reflected in the face of his officers. To depend on Xenos was deeply abhorrent to him, tolerable only because the alternative was to lose three times as many of the Emperor's servants with half the chance for victory. "For this battle we can not afford to hold anything back. Every Battle Brother, every vehicle we have will be down on the planet. Even the honored vessels of Sanguinius in the Death Company will be called upon." Koios looked over at his Reclusiarch who nodded. "As you know, many of your men as well as yourselves may fall in this battle, but I promise it will not be in vain. As you may not have heard, while I and my honor guard will join you in the beginnings of the Assault we shall not stay for its entirety." Those officers outside of the Sanguinary Guard looked surprised at this, "While the main attack draws the attention and forces of the Necrons, me, my guard, as well as the King and Honor Guard of the Ashen Thanes, as well as a Eldar Force, will attempt to infiltrate the Necron Capital City in order to find the leader of the Necrons." The First Captain Sole Mankar spoke, "but brother, surely a force of that size will hardly be able to go unnoticed. You are speaking of what may total one hundred Astartes and Eldar all together." Koios shook his head. "The Eldar assure me that they have means to hide us from the Necrons." Koios told him. "Do you really trust them that far Brother?' Mankar asked him seriously. Koios shrugged, "if they intended to betray us they've had no shortage of openings during this crusade. No if they intend to betray us it will be after the Necron threat has been dealt with." He laid a hand on Mankar's pauldron, "don't worry old friend, they will tell stories of this across the Imperium in awe for generations after today." A bell started to chime, indicating that they would be exiting the Warp within ten minutes. "All right men, to your drop pods and thunderhawks. As soon as the moon is taken care of we'll land immediately."